


All of me

by Neko_9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Draco Malfoy, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Depressed Draco Malfoy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sub Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_9/pseuds/Neko_9
Summary: Draco Malfoy is abused. Before the war and after it. That made him depressed. Which made him hate himself. Which made him cut. People blamed him for everything. Which made them feel no empathy for what they would do to Draco.So basically an angsty fanfic about shit that happens to Draco Malfoy. Enjoy.
Relationships: Death Eater Characters/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Draco Malfoy/George Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy/Voldemort, Gregory Goyle/Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe/Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

Everyday. Draco dragged the blade across his flesh. Across his mark. His dark mark that he hated so. But not as much as he hated himself. He deserved what was happening to him. He deserved it all. All the hate. All the suffering. All the glares and jabs. Everything. Now memories and thoughts flooded his head. He wished he could forget. But he knew he deserved it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even have a fucking clue myself.

Draco sat all alone in the Slytherin common room. No one wanted to be near him. After all, who would want to be near a deatheater? Fours days and ten hours. That's how long he's been starving himself thus far. After all, why would a monster like him need food? He's already fat enough as it is right? Sure his ribcage is poking out, but he still is fat. Anyways, even if he did eat, he would end up barfing it back up. So why eat at all if he's just gonna waste it like that? He rolls up his sleeves. His dark mark is hardly visible because of the dry blood, scars, and cuts. Perfect. Next class is potions. He might as well go.


	3. Important! Please read!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important! Ron or Hermione!

So the next chapter will be Draco in his potions class. I will always give you the option to choose who talks or notices Draco in each chapter. So in the next chapter either Ron or Hermione will notice that Draco is acting strange. This is gonna be really important in the storyline. Thanks for reading!


End file.
